moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wuthering Heights
|studio = HanWay Films Ecosse Films Film4 |distributor = Artificial Eye (UK) Oscilloscope Laboratories (USA) |language = English |release date = 6 September 2011 (Venice) 11 November 2011 (United Kingdom) |budget = £5 million |gross = |imdb_link = 1181614 }} Wuthering Heights is a 2011 British romantic drama film directed by Andrea Arnold and starring Kaya Scodelario as Catherine and James Howson as Heathcliff. The screenplay, written by Andrea Arnold and Olivia Hetreed, is based on Emily Brontë's 1847 novel of the same name. The novel's second half, about the romance between Catherine Linton and Linton Heathcliff, is omitted. Cast * Kaya Scodelario as Catherine Earnshaw * James Howson as Heathcliff * Oliver Milburn as Mr. Linton * Nichola Burley as Isabella Linton * Eve Coverley as Young Isabella Linton * James Northcote as Edgar Linton * Lee Shaw as Hindley Earnshaw * Amy Wren as Frances Earnshaw * Shannon Beer as Young Catherine Earnshaw * Solomon Glave as Young Heathcliff * Steve Evets as Joseph * Paul Hilton as Mr. Earnshaw * Simone Jackson as Nelly Dean * Jonny Powell as Young Edgar Linton * Michael Hughes as Hareton Production Announced in April 2008, Natalie Portman was originally set to star as Cathy in a new film adaptation of the novel, but she left the project in May. In May 2008, director John Maybury cast Michael Fassbender as Heathcliff and Abbie Cornish as Cathy, however, in May 2009, Peter Webber was announced as the new director, with Ed Westwick and Gemma Arterton attached to play Heathcliff and Cathy respectively. However, the project did not get off the ground and in January 2010, it was announced that Andrea Arnold would direct the adaptation. In April, she cast Kaya Scodelario as Catherine, a more age-appropriate choice than previous adaptations. Due to Brontë's description of Heathcliff as "dark-skinned gypsy in aspect" and "a little Lascar", Arnold searched for an actor from the UK's Romani community, however, the community had some doubts. The search was then expanded to Yorkshire actors aged 16 to 21 of mixed race, Indian, Pakistani, Bangladeshi or Middle Eastern descent. In November, it was reported that James Howson had been cast as Heathcliff, the first time a black actor would portray the role. Lucy Pardee was in charge of casting the children in the film (Gail Stevens cast the adults). Pardee auditioned private school children with no history of acting. Principal photography concluded in November 2010. Filming took place in several North Yorkshire locations, including Thwaite, Cotescue Park in Coverham (as Thrushcross Grange), and Moor Close Farm in Muker (as Wuthering Heights) and with the production office being temporarily based in Hawes during filming. Release The film premiered in competition at the 2011 Venice Film Festival and appeared at the 2011 Toronto International Film Festival as a Special Presentation. It was also shown at the London Film Festival, Zurich Film Festival, Maryland Film Festival, and the Leeds Film Festival. The film was released in the UK on November 11. Grammy Award-nominated band Mumford & Sons recorded two songs for the film, one of which (entitled "Enemy") played over the closing credits. The US release date is October 5th, 2012 in New York - with other cities to follow at a later date. Trailer Category:British films Category:Films based on books